Love is Where You Least Expect It
by Sailor Otaku
Summary: Kenshin was a boy of ten, skilled to be an assassin. But what happens when he meets a 6 year old raven-haired girl, who teaches him the meaning of life? This is my first fic! R&R please! ---as of now, discontinued, or long HIATUS
1. First Meetings

A/N: this is my first real fanfic, so please review my story and tell me what you think, please! Anyways this might be a long 1st chapter, but there will be a lot more chapters so I have to make each chapter as long as possible. And I'm not very good with my Japanese, so excuse me if I make mistakes. I hope you like it! Thank you! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
Keys: "." talking '.' thinking (And if you see ~~~~~ that would be where I'd make another chapter, but due to saving space, I have written it in one chapter)  
  
Chapter 1: "1st Meetings"  
  
June 16, 1868 Tokyo, Japan. Himura Kenshin, a boy of 10 years of age, the smartest and most skilled swordsmen of his age, was taken by a group of assassins when he was only 6 or 7 and was forced to be one of them. He is the strongest of assassins and got is nick-name "Battousai," from his favorite move "battou-jutsou" (a/n: I hope I spelled it right) and practiced the Hiten Mitsurugi style.  
  
The assassins are a group that moves around Japan forcing people to serve them, and if they refused, they'd be killed. And no one would stand in the way, if they did, even women and children would be killed, but Kenshin refused to kill women and children, only those who challenged him.  
  
"Hey! Battousai!" a voice hollered.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" the Battousai answered.  
  
"We're going to Kyoto, but you're staying here to clean everything up, I'm excepting you to bring back some prisoners for us."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Kenshin said, not really wanting to do it.  
  
"Just in case you don't make it to Kyoto by the time leave, we'll leave a message for you at.." he started whispering something in Kenshin's ear.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you there." Kenshin said.  
  
And with that, they left. A few minutes later Kenshin let out a smile that he finally alone. He heard crying in front of him in a dojo. Curiosity got the better of him and he went inside.  
  
A little girl with raven hair was sitting there crying, and laying there beside her, was a man all bloodied up, probably her father.  
  
Kenshin was looking at her with a sad, sorrowful face and tried to move forward quietly, but of no avail. The girl heard him and quickly picked up her father's bokken and was ready to fight whoever was there.  
  
"Excuse me, I mean no harm," Kenshin said putting his hands up as a surrender sign.  
  
His face looked innocent enough, so she dropped the bokken.  
  
"Um. I'm very sorry about your father," he said, and then putting his out to her, he said, "I'm Himura Kenshin."  
  
Trusting him, she shook his hand and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you Kenshin, I'm Kamiya Kaoru. My father was trying to protect me from a group of assassin. He said I shouldn't let them see me. He taught me about how much we should value life, I'll miss him."  
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin said to himself, knowing he was part of the group of assassins. He didn't know what it was but he felt like he had to take care of this girl, and it wasn't sorrow for her father or that he felt sorry for her, it was something else.  
  
"Kaoru, since you have no where to go, would you mind traveling with me?" Kenshin said wanting to know this girl better.  
  
"Well, ok," she said, "but, I need to get some stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Kenshin said worriedly.  
  
A few minutes later she came out with a bag filled with clothes (night yukata, and fighting gi), ribbons, 2 futons and pillows.  
  
"Girls" he sighed.  
  
Kaoru giggled at his remark about her stuff.  
  
"Tell me, Kaoru, what did your father teach you?"  
  
She told him about her father's ideals and with that Kaoru and Kenshin started their journey.  
  
"So, Kaoru-chan, you practice kenjutsu?"  
  
"Yes, it's called the Kamiya Kasshin Style, 'the Sword that Protects Life.'" Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin was surprised about much she knew about life.  
  
"Kaoru, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm 6, how old are you?"  
  
"6?!" he was surprised, how could she know that much about life? "I'm 10." He said calmly.  
  
"4 years," Kaoru said, "We're 4 years a part."  
  
"Well," Kenshin said, "My birthday's pretty soon, so we'll be 5 years a part."  
  
"Yeah, well, mine is too," Kaoru said, "So we'll still be 4 years a part."  
  
"Well, Kaoru, you certainly look happier than before," Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
"Of course, I've met a new friend, today," Kaoru said looking at Kenshin and placing a smile on her face.  
  
It was getting dark and Kenshin wanted to find a place for Kaoru to sleep. He went to a house, but when the guy answered he said:  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me, I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" the man recognized that Kenshin was the Battousai and Kenshin closed the door.  
  
"He must've been afraid because of your sword." Kaoru said.  
  
"Um.yeah," Kenshin said knowing the real reason.  
  
The next house they stopped at belonged to an old women. She knew who Kenshin was, but she wasn't afraid, probably because she was old and near death.  
  
"Sorry to brother you, but could we maybe stay the night?" Kenshin asked. The elder woman noticed Kaoru and said they could stay the night.  
  
"Thank you, miss." Kenshin said not knowing what her name is.  
  
"Grandma," the woman said, "Just call me Grandma. I've always wanted to be called that."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru fell anime-style (a/n: I don't know what it's called).  
  
They ate dinner and than went to bed. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, he didn't want her to get hurt or involved with the group of assassins. What Kaoru had said to him about life had affected him deeply, and he wanted to stop the assassins, so everyone could live their own lives in peace, just like Kaoru had said.  
  
In the morning Kenshin awoke to find that Kaoru was not sleeping next to him. It was unusual for someone to wake up before him, but then again he stayed awake late thinking about Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin was making his way to the kitchen when he heard Kaoru and the "grandma" lady talking. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but.he couldn't resist. He put his ear on the paper sliding door, and heard Kaoru say:  
  
"Thanks, Grandma, this is great."  
  
"So, Kaoru-chan, out of your perspective, what do you think of Kenshin?" the elder woman asked.  
  
"Well," Kaoru said, "I think Kenshin's great, he is nice, generous, and he doesn't tease me like the other boys did. He offered me to join him when I was all alone, no one would ever do that for me."  
  
This made a big smile come upon Kenshin's face.  
  
"How would you know?" the woman asked.  
  
"Because," Kaoru answered, "No one ever has taken me in when ever I was lonely, most of the kids just pushed me around, some would help a little, but after I was fine they just left to play again."  
  
"Didn't you have any friends before Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, but most of their parents were killed..Hey, how long do you think Kenshin will sleep?" Kaoru said getting off the subject.  
  
Kenshin decide it was time for him to come into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru, umm.Grandma, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning Kenshin!" Kaoru said, "And, yes, I did sleep well, did you?"  
  
"Yes.I did," Kenshin said remembering what he was thinking about last night.  
  
After they ate breakfast, the woman said:  
  
"Kaoru, why don't you pick some fruits and vegetables from my garden?" the woman said.  
  
"Ok," and with that Kaoru went to the woman's garden.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you planning to do with Kaoru?" the woman asked.  
  
"You can't let her get involved with the assassins."  
  
"I know," he said, "I have an idea as to what I should do."  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru was having fun picking the old woman's vegetables and fruits. A little while later Kenshin came out to see Kaoru chasing some crows from the garden. She had a little dirt on her face.  
  
"What're you doing Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Chasing crows." She said.  
  
"Well, it's time for us to leave." Kenshin said wiping her face.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They put the fruits and vegetables Kaoru had picked in the bag, got all their stuff ready and left.  
  
"Bye, Grandma, and thanks!" Kaoru yelled as they walked further away from the old lady house. Kenshin remembered what the old lady had said before he went outside to get Kaoru:  
  
"I hope you learn a lesson from that little girl."  
  
Kenshin didn't know what she meant by this but he was going to find out sooner or later.  
  
Kenshin decided they'd go the long way, through the forest, so Kaoru wouldn't see all the bloodshed that the assassins might have done. So through the forest they went.  
  
"Kenshin, can I see you sword? I've never seen a real sword, just wooden ones."  
  
"Well, ok, but be careful." Kenshin said a little unsure.  
  
Kaoru held the sword, and then she took off the sheath and looked at the blade. She was about to touch the blade, but then she heard Kenshin say:  
  
"Kaoru, what are you doing?!" and with that he took the sword away faster than Kaoru's eyes could follow.  
  
"Don't ever touch the blade! You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaoru said wincing in pain, "I just wanted to see how the blade on the sword can hurt as bad as to why people die; it really does hurt."  
  
When she said that, Kenshin realized that when he snatched the sword out of her hand, he had cut her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru; I didn't mean to cut you. I'm so-"  
  
"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have tried to touch the blade," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin wrapped her hand in a piece of cloth and said:  
  
"Now, dry those tears," Kenshin said with a smile, "You know, I have a way to make tears of pain disappear."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said wiping tears from her face, "and what would that be?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and said: "By...tickling them!"  
Kenshin started to tickle Kaoru and she started to laugh like crazy.  
  
"C'mon Kenshin! Stop!" she said in between laughs.  
  
"So, do you surrender?" he said playful.  
  
"I do, I do, I surrender!" she said in between laughs again.  
  
"Alright then, if you surrender," he said stopping.  
  
"Well, that certainly stopped me from crying," Kaoru said while smiling at Kenshin.  
  
They got up and started their trek to Kyoto again.  
  
"Say, Kenshin, when is your birthday?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"June 20th," he said.  
  
"The 20th!!" Kaoru said shocked, "That's in three days!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kenshin said, "It's not that important."  
  
"Sure it is!" Kaoru exclaimed, "It's the day you were born, and you're gonna be older, and you should enjoy life while you're young!"  
  
"Maybe you're right," he said, "When's your birthday?"  
  
"The 28th, eight days after yours," she said (a/n: I'm not sure if it is, but in this story it is).  
  
The day passed by and so did the next, and they got to know each other better and better each day. It is now June 19th at night, they are now asleep.  
  
Kaoru was going to do something special for Kenshin in the morning, for his birthday. She woke up early, earlier than Kenshin, and gathered some fruits and put them next to Kenshin. Not too much later Kenshin woke up, as soon as his eyes opened Kaoru said:  
  
"Happy Birthday Kenshin!!!!!! These are for you." She pointed to the fruits.  
  
"Aw, Kaoru, you didn't have to do this," he said giving her a noogie (a/n: I hope that's how you spell it either that or nugie), she giggled.  
  
"Of course I have to; it's a sign of thanks, thanks for taking me with you. And I'm going to carry the bags today."  
  
"Are you sure, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, "They are kinda heavy."  
  
"Nah, I'll do fine," she said, "plus you can count it as part of my training, I heard that walking (actually running) with heavy things a long distance can make you go faster the next time you try." she said smiling at him.  
  
"Ok, if you want," he said.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
And with that they were off. They would stop to eat or have a snack once in a while, but by the time it was about 3:00 o' clock, Kaoru was tired, the heavy bags made her slow down and tired.  
  
"Kaoru, maybe its time for me to carry the bags," Kenshin said.  
  
"No, its ok, I'm fine, don't worry about it," Kaoru said.  
  
"Maybe we should take a break," Kenshin suggested.  
  
"No, it's ok, don't worry about, I'm fine, I don't want to mess-up your birthday." Kaoru said reassuring him.  
  
Kenshin knew that Kaoru would not stop unless Kenshin was really tired, so he took off his sword from his waist, and sat on the ground and said:  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'm pretty tired, I'd like to rest."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru asked, "'Cause if you are, I don't mind."  
  
"Yup," Kenshin said lying down, "C'mon, Kaoru, lay down next to me."  
  
"Well, if you say so," she said putting the bags down, then lying down next to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, you didn't have to do that," she said.  
  
"Do what?" he asked pretending to not know what she was saying.  
  
"You know," she said, "you stopped for me, I can tell, 'cause you don't look tired."  
  
"Well, Kaoru, you figured me out," he said.  
  
"Kenshin, aren't you ever selfish?" she asked, "I mean, c'mon today's your birthday, you're suppose to be selfish on your birthday!"  
  
"Oh, I am?" he said.  
  
"Yes!" she replied.  
  
Kenshin just smiled. Soon Kaoru fell asleep in Kenshin's arms and then not too long after, he fell asleep too.  
  
A while later Kaoru woke up and Kenshin was still sleeping. She thought he was joking and said:  
  
"C'mon Kenshin! Stop joking, I'm awake."  
  
Kaoru heard a noise behind her, she turned around and it was...bandits!  
  
"What's a pretty little girl like you doing in the woods?"  
  
Kaoru wouldn't answer.  
  
"Give me all your and that guy over-there's money," one of the bandits said.  
  
Kaoru didn't have any money, but she knew Kenshin did have some money, but she wasn't gonna give in.  
  
"C'mon, do it or you'll be killed, either way your money will be taken away," the other bandit said.  
  
Once the bandit said the word "kill" Kenshin's eyes shot open, he shot right up and put a protective arm around Kaoru and picked up his sword, he gave death-threatening look to all the bandits. The bandits all freaked and ran off; thanks to Kenshin's instincts to protect Kaoru, she was saved.  
  
"Well, that was easy," she said.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked snapping out of the death look.  
  
Kaoru giggled, she liked when he "oroed."  
  
"The bandits," she said, "they ran off when you woke up. It must have been because you picked up your sword."  
  
"Umm..yeah," he said, "Lets go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
'Why did I do that?' Kenshin thought, 'Why would I give bandits the death look, if I could just tell them to back off?'  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, "It looks like you're spacing-out. Something on your mind?"  
  
"No, its ok, Kaoru, I'm fine," he said reassuring her.  
  
The rest of the day passed on and it was night time. They were about to go to sleep, but then Kaoru kissed Kenshin on the cheek. Kenshin was blushing and was touching were Kaoru had kissed him.  
  
"W-what was that for?" he asked.  
  
"My family used to kiss the person who was born on that day before we went to bed, like to give the person their first kiss of that age," she explained.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said, "A family tradition."  
  
"Yes, that's right," she said, "Goodnight, Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight, Kaoru."  
  
The next four days went fast; Kenshin and Kaoru were learning more and more about each other and becoming better friends. But at the end the fourth day, Kenshin stopped at an orphanage.  
  
"Kenshin, why are we stopping here?"  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
A woman came out and said:  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "you have to stay here-"  
  
"Why?!" Kaoru said, interrupting Kenshin.  
  
"Because, Kaoru, it'll be too dangerous if you stay with me."  
  
"Should I give you a while?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you miss." Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh, and I'm Ayame, if you need anything ask me, ok?" she said, and then walked away.  
  
"Kenshin, why is it dangerous to be with you?"  
  
"C'mon, Kaoru, I'll tell you," he sighed; he knew that telling her was the only way, to keep her from the dangers of the assassins.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stayed together for the night, for one last time, so they thought.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin told the story of the assassins. Kaoru was shocked to hear that Kenshin was an assassin.  
  
"So, you see, Kaoru, I'm an assassin, that's why it's dangerous for you to go with me..I was part of the group that killed your father."  
  
'How could someone so kind, and generous, be an assassin?' Kaoru thought. "Look, Kenshin, I don't care what you were, as long as you accept that fact and don't killed, you still have a chance, besides, you didn't kill my father, or have any part of the killing pf my father, so I'm not mad at you."  
  
"You.you.don't care that I was an assassin?" Kenshin asked, "But. but."  
  
"Kenshin, you have to defeat the assassins, and never kill again!"  
  
"You know, Kaoru, you're right," he said, "I'll defeat the assassins, and try to restore peace in Japan. But..."  
  
"But, what?" she asked.  
  
"It would still endanger you, Kaoru," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh....goodnight, Kenshin," she said sadly, than kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, Kaoru."  
  
The next morning, Kaoru knew she would have to stay at the orphanage, but she would try to fight back anything Kenshin would say.  
  
They arrived at the orphanage, and Kaoru was ready to protest, and Ayame walked outside to see if Kaoru was staying or not.  
  
"Kaoru, I thought it through last night, and I remember what you said to me on my birthday, about selfishness."  
  
Kaoru what he was going to say, 'Kaoru, it's time that you shouldn't be selfish, you have to go for your own safety.' Yep, she knew he was gonna say that, but.  
  
"Well, I decided that I'll be selfish today, and take you with me."  
  
"But.Wha.?" Kaoru said confused, she was sure he was gonna say what she thought, but he didn't he had asked her to go with him!  
  
"So, what do ya say, will you go with me?"  
  
"Of course!" Kaoru said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two are happy," Ayame said.  
  
"C'mon, Kaoru, let's go!" said Kenshin.  
  
"Hey hold up!" they heard a boy's voice behind them.  
  
The boy rushed up to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Ayame said, "Get back here!"  
  
"Jou-chan?!" the boy called Sanosuke, said to Kaoru.  
  
"Sanosuke?!" Kaoru said in shock.  
  
"Do you know this boy, Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"What are you doing with the Battousai? Stay away from him, Kaoru, he's dangerous!" exclaimed Sanosuke going between Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"Don't worry, Sanosuke, Kenshin means no harm."  
  
"Kenshin?" Sanosuke said confused, "Who's that?"  
  
"It's me," Kenshin said, "the Battousai, and don't worry I won't harm Kaoru, or kill anyone else, I promise."  
  
"Well, you better, 'cause when I get out of this orphanage, I'll see if you've kept your promise and if you hurt Kaoru, you'll be sorry.'  
  
"I'm fine, Sanosuke," Kaoru said, "You act like a big brother."  
  
"Well, shall we go, Kaoru," Kenshin asked, "Bye, Sanosuke, maybe someday we'll met again."  
  
"Bye, Sanosuke! See ya!" Kaoru said, and then left with Kenshin.  
  
"So, Kaoru, was that an old friend of yours?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, he was, I hanged out with the boys because I knew swordsmanship, and because of that, they teased me because I was the only girl that fought. But, Sanosuke was my friend; sometimes he'll make-fun of me and most of the kids called me Tanuki-chan (raccoon), but he mostly acted like a brother."  
  
Kenshin smiled, and then he had a great idea, Kaoru can practice swordsmanship with him, so she can become stronger and help him to defeat the assassins! Kenshin told Kaoru his idea.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin, I'd love to fight with you!" was Kaoru's reply.  
  
So off to Kyoto they went. Time went fast training every day; except for the 28th for it was a special little girl's birthday.  
  
It was the 28th Kenshin was awake, but Kaoru was not. When Kaoru's eyes open, Kenshin said:  
  
"Good morning Kaoru! And happy birthday!"  
  
"You remembered?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, I did!" he hugged Kaoru, "I wouldn't forget! Today, we'll have no training, and I'll carry you."  
  
"Kenshin you don't have to-"  
  
"Nonsense! You helped me on my birthday, now I'll help you, I don't mind, and, plus, you're suppose to be selfish on your birthday."  
  
"You're right!" Kaoru said with a smile and a giggle.  
  
The day went by and Kenshin would spoil Kaoru, but they both enjoyed the day.  
  
Now it is night.  
  
"Kaoru, when we get to Kyoto, we should help the wounded, and then go after the assassins, is that ok?"  
  
"Yes we should definitely do that first." she agreed.  
  
"Ok, than it's settled, we'll do that before going after the assassins, plus I don't think we'll be strong enough to defeat them by then." Kenshin said, then after that, he kissed Kaoru, "Well, it looks like I'm getting used to your tradition, Kaoru. Goodnight." And with that Kaoru blushed, and fell asleep dreaming of Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, they arrived in Kyoto. A few things were messed up, but not everything was.  
  
"Well, I wonder who the assassins took, or killed." Kenshin trailed off.  
  
"Look! Kenshin!" Kaoru pointed, "There's a place, that doesn't look damaged! It looks like restaurant called Aioya!"  
  
"Good work, Kaoru, we should go check it out."  
So they went to the restaurant called "Aioya."  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Kenshin asked as he stood in front of the door.  
Out of nowhere the door opened and dagger like thing few a Kenshin and Kaoru. Sensing this, Kenshin picked up Kaoru a moved out of the way.  
  
"Un-hand that girl, Battousai!" said an old man's voice in front of them, noticing Kaoru.  
  
"He's not going to hurt you." said Kaoru.  
  
"Wha..?!" The old man was confused.  
  
"That's right I won't hurt you," Kenshin said, "I'm not the Battousai anymore, I'm here to stop the assassins once and for all. And I was wondering if I could help the wounded before I go."  
  
"Certainly, please, come in," the old man said still a little confused, "I'm Okina."  
  
There was a little girl wearing what looks like a ninja outfit, and she looked no older than Kaoru, and as soon as they saw each other, they walked towards each other.  
  
"So, since you aren't Himura the Battousai anymore, who are you?" Okina asked.  
  
"I'm Himura Kenshin, always will be and always have been."  
  
"What made you stop these horrible murders?" Kenshin didn't say anything; he just looked at Kaoru playing.  
  
"I see," Okina said.  
  
"Oro?" he said snapping out of his trace.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru said, "Look! Here's my new friend Makimachi Misao! She is one year younger then me!"  
  
"Oh, so I see you made a new friend," he said to Kaoru, then to Misao, "Hi Misao, I Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Hiya Himura!" exclaimed Misao.  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"So, Himura," Okina said, "You've changed sides, because this girl?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Kenshin, changed because he didn't like to kill for no reason," Kaoru said, "right, Kenshin?"  
  
"Right!" Kenshin said, than asked, "So, how did you survive the assassins?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have worry about us, Himura," Okina answered, "All of us are skilled members of the Oniwabanshu."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kenshin was surprised, "Was any of you hurt?"  
  
"Well, some were, but nothing bad," Okina said.  
  
"Gramps wouldn't let me fight," Misao pouted.  
  
"Don't worry, Misao, there might be other fights," Kaoru tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"So, are all the Oniwabanshu members here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No, not Aoshi-sama," Misao said sadly, "Neither is Hanya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, or Shikijou. They're in Aizu."  
  
"Speaking of Aizu, I think I heard the assassins, say they would go there next."  
  
"Thanks for the information." said Kenshin, "C'mon, Kaoru, let's help the wounded."  
  
"Ok!" Kaoru replied, "Can Misao-chan come too?"  
  
"Sure she can, she's the one who knows the way around the town."  
  
So Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao went around helping the wounded. Kaoru and Misao became real good friends. It had been several months, and Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't left yet. Kenshin decided that he wasn't gonna kill, so he'll need another sword, a real sword, and Kaoru would need one too.  
  
"Okina-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there a sword-smith here?"  
  
"Yes there is. Why?"  
  
"I need another sword. Can you tell me where it is?"  
  
"Sure," the elder man said, than he wrote the directions, "Here you go."  
  
Kenshin went to the sword smith.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes? I help you?" said a man.  
  
"Yes, are you Arai Shakku?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Can you make a sword for me?"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"A sword that does not kill."  
  
The man laughed, "You what? Why on earth would you want a sword that does not kill?"  
  
"."  
  
"I see," Shakku said, "Alright, come back in a few days."  
  
"Actually," Kenshin replied, "make it two."  
  
The next day Kenshin went to get the swords, he kind of wanted to see what kind of sword that sword smith made. Not long after that, Kenshin made it to the place. He was going to surprise Kaoru with the sword. He remembered this morning:  
  
"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru with a slight pout, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru," reassured Kenshin, "I'll be back soon. I will have a surprise for you when I get back."  
  
Kenshin smiled. Then he came to his stop.  
  
"Here you are," said Shakku, "You truly puzzle me Battousai, you do. Why a killer like you would stop? Anyway, Battousai, if your sword ever breaks, come she me. Usually sword smiths make two, and only two, but I made an exception, if that sword ever breaks, come back to me, that is, if you still believe in not killing."  
  
Kenshin nodded. Then left.  
  
"I'm back!" said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted as she ran up to him.  
  
"Here you go," Kenshin said as he handed Kaoru the sword, "This is a very special sword."  
  
Kaoru opened the sheath "Huh?"  
  
"The blade is on the wrong side!" exclaimed Misao as she pointed to it.  
  
"Of course,' Kenshin replied, "It's a sakabotou. So you can't kill anyone."  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin," Kaoru said hugging him.  
  
They were training; Misao and Kaoru would train together, but the day came that Kenshin and Kaoru would have to leave.  
  
"Kaoru, you'll come visit me, right?" said Misao, eyes watery.  
  
"Of course, and you'll come visit me, right, at the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yup! You can count on that!" Misao said, and then hugged Kaoru,  
  
"Kenshin, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"When you go to Aizu, can you have Aoshi-sama come back?"  
  
"Misao! Mr. Himura is much too busy! Don't ask such silly questions!" scolded Okina, while Misao looking very sad.  
  
"Ok, I'll try," said Kenshin, while Misao's light up.  
  
"Oh, thanks Himura!" she said hugging him. "I won't forget it!"  
  
"You ready Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Ready! Off to Aizu!"  
  
As they walked off you can hear Misao say: "You better not forget me Kamiya Kaoru!"  
  
"And you better not forget me Makimachi Misao!" Kaoru yelled back.  
  
So they ventured to Aizu, not knowing who they'd met there.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a few months to get there because they trained, but once Kenshin and Kaoru Aizu, they saw a big mansion. They walked right passed it, but Kenshin felt a powerful presence there. A girl ran right pass them with long raven hair like Kaoru's.  
  
"Lady Megumi! You're back!" said a woman.  
  
"Yes, but not for long," The girl called "Megumi" said, "They might find me again."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru couldn't help but over hear, and they rushed to Megumi's side. Megumi noticed Kenshin, and her face lit up, she thought he was so cute. Then, she noticed Kaoru and thought she was his little sister.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that we've met, I'm Tanaki Megumi."  
  
"I'm Himura Kenshin and this is-"  
  
"Oh, is this your little sister," he was cut off by Megumi, "You look nothing alike, but one thing's for sure you're both as cute as ever."  
  
"Actually," Kenshin continued his sentence, "She's not my sister, and she's Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Soooooooooooo Long! I know, I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for the real corny parts. This is my first fic, so tell me what you think, but also, be gentle. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Megumi, Kanryuu and Aoshi

I'm back!! ^_^ Thank you to the people who reviewed for my story. (I really appreciate it!) This chapter won't be as long, though (I hope). This chapter will be centered mostly on the time where they meet Megumi, so it shouldn't be that long. Well, on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"Megumi, Kanryuu, and Aoshi"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru?" Megumi asked, "So you're not related to her? You're taking care of her?"  
  
"Yes," Kenshin answered, "her parents are dead."  
  
Megumi froze. It looked like fear hit her face.  
  
"H-how?" Megumi asked.  
  
"My mom died a year after I was born," Kaoru answered, "and my dad recently died, by a group of assassins."  
  
"Oh...." Megumi sighed in relief, then barely said above a whisper, "What a relief....."  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru said confused as she crocked her head a little.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Just then, they heard a man voice say: "Where'd she go?!"  
  
Megumi froze in fear again. "They're here!"  
  
"Who Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Just then, Megumi noticed Kenshin's sword.  
  
"You've gotta help me!" she said hiding behind Kenshin.  
  
"There she is!!!" said one of the men pulling out his sword.  
  
"Lady Megumi!" the woman said (a/n: remember the woman in the 1st chap.?), "Be careful!"  
  
Kaoru rushed in front of the woman.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "I'll fight, you make sure that they don't come near Megumi, got that?"  
  
"Yes," Kaoru answered.  
  
Kenshin fought off the body guards, with his new sakabotou.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened as Kenshin finished them off. Then she hugged him.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Thank you," she Megumi as she hugged him even tighter.  
  
Kaoru felt something she never felt before: Jealousy. And she didn't know why either, she just didn't like seeing Megumi hugging Kenshin.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin?" Megumi asked, "Can you protect me? From those awful men? And live with me?? "  
  
Kaoru started to get mad, and pushed Megumi away from her tight grip, grabbed Kenshin's arm and said: "He already lives with me in the Kamiya dojo, in Tokyo!!"  
  
"Oh? He does?" said Megumi like she was taking note of that, "Well, at least let me make it up to you." She said though, it seemed like she was only talking to Kenshin. She took his hand and pulled it toward her house. Kaoru was over filling with anger.  
  
"Well, c'mon, Kaoru," The woman said, "Let's go."  
  
Kaoru still didn't know her name, and the woman could tell, and said, "I'm Suzami." And with that, she took Kaoru's hand and led her to the house.  
  
"Well, we're here!" Megumi said cheerfully, "Make yourself at home, Kenshin."  
  
"B-but...."  
  
"C'mon, Kenshin," said Megumi, "let's have some tea."  
  
Kaoru and Suzami soon came in.  
  
"Oh, I forgot," Megumi said, "This is my care-taker, Suzami."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kenshin," she said, "I've already met your little friend."  
  
Then Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who won't look at him back, she felt that he left her behind.  
  
"Kao---"  
  
"Kenshin!" Megumi interrupted, "Here's your tea!"  
  
"Uh....thanks..." He replied, than thought, 'I didn't even ask for it,' than he said out-loud, "Kaoru would you like some?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'm fine." She simply replied and sat down.  
  
"So, Megumi, why were those men after you?"  
  
"........"  
  
"I can't help you if you don't give me a reason to."  
  
"....I don't want to tell you," Megumi said, "Only brutal men force women to tell their past."  
  
"I'm not forcing you!!! I'm just---"  
  
"Lady Megumi!" Suzami said, "Stop assuming he's making you tell! He wants to help! And if you don't tell I will!"  
  
".............Alright, fine," Megumi said, "I.... I'm forced to make opium, because my father was a doctor who was also forced to make opium, whose died recently, because of the one who's forcing us to make opium, Takeda Kanryuu; he's an underground salesman, who sales death items."  
  
"I see, so you ran away?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"Did he threaten to kill you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes," Megumi said as said started to cry, "Please help me!"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Alright Megumi," Kenshin said, "We'll help you."  
  
"Oh! Thank you!!!" she said hugging Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru got mad again, but then, not so mad, Megumi just needed someone, someone in her life to comfort her, someone other than Suzami, someone her age, a friend.  
  
Then, they heard a noise outside. They rushed outside.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Megumi," said a man, "You should know better then to run away."  
  
"Beshimi!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"Beshimi?" Kaoru said thinking, "You're part of the Oniwabanshu!!!"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked puzzled.  
  
"Ah, yes," said Beshimi, "I am; you're a smart little girl aren't you?"  
  
Kenshin suddenly recalled when Misao named all the members of the Oniwabanshu and Beshimi was one of them.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Megumi, of course," Beshimi said, "Leader (a/n: I don't know the Japanese name for leader) asked us to fetch Megumi, to give her back to Kanryuu, so she can make more opium."  
  
"No!!! Tell Kanryuu I'm not going back!!!!" yelled Megumi.  
  
"Heheh, that's what you think," smirked Beshimi.  
  
"Wait," said Kaoru going in-between them, "Is Aoshi your "Leader?"  
  
"Why, yes," Beshimi said, getting annoyed, "You're even smarted than I thought you were, now get out of my way." Than he slapped Kaoru, so hard she fell to the floor.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran to her side.  
  
Beshimi was about to grab Megumi but Kenshin stopped him.  
  
"You will stop now," said Kenshin going into his glare, but his eyed turned a strange amber color, "You will not hurt any one else. You will pay for hurting Kaoru." He slowly unsheathed his sword, and then attacked swiftly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" cried Beshimi in pain as he flew back.  
  
"Ken-san!" cried Megumi, "Look out!!"  
  
"Alright, Beshimi," said a big man, whom was behind Kenshin, "Aoshi-sama, has told me to be your backup."  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Hyottoko," said Beshimi, "Watch out for that red- haired swordsman, he's rather tough; burn him up." Beshimi then jumped away to a high place to watch.  
  
Megumi was by Kaoru's side, which by the way was unconscious, and Kenshin was ready to fight.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Hyottoko laughed, "This puny guy, you've got to be kidding! I'll burn you up!"  
  
"Enough talking," Kenshin said still glaring with amber eyes, "let's get started."  
  
Kenshin ran forward to attack, but Hyottoko put his teeth together, and flames of fire came out of his mouth.  
  
"Argh!" cried Kenshin as he got burned.  
  
"Heheheh," Beshimi started to laugh as he saw Kenshin suffer, "No one can escape Hyottoko's fire breathe!"  
  
Then Hyottoko stopped, and said, "It wouldn't be fun if I finished you off in one blow."  
  
"Well," Kenshin started to say, trying to ignore the pain, "it probably would have been a better thing to do. Because now I know your secret!"  
  
Hyottoko gasped, "Impossible! You can't know, you're bluffing! I'll burn you to a crisp in the next shot! That'll teach you to lie!" then he put his teeth together again and flame shot out.  
  
Kenshin decided to charge at him, it was better to charge and get burned a little, than to stand around getting burned a lot.  
  
Kenshin slashed his sword and got Hyottoko right in the stomach. Of course since it was a sakabotou, he didn't bleed or die, it just hurt a whole heck- of-a-lot.  
  
Then Kenshin jumped up and grabbed something out of Hyottoko's mouth: a bag of oil. He had to the bag's pump in-between his teeth so he can press it, to make it look like he breathed fire.  
  
Hyottoko was knocked out by the blow to the gut. But someone who was already knocked out was waking up.  
  
"Ow," said Kaoru getting up, rubbing her cheek, which Beshimi had smacked incredibly hard.  
  
"Kaoru! Are you ok?" asked Kenshin, whom was inspecting the "unconscious" Hyottoko, and eyes turning back to its violet color.  
  
"I'm alright," she said wiping the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Damn!" Beshimi cursed, "That red-haired boy is strong. And now I'm to pay for not getting Megumi, but since she's responsible for this......" He fired some poison needle-like things (a/n: I don't know the name, gomen) at Megumi.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had heard a noise.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!!"  
  
Just as the needles were about to hit Megumi, Kaoru jumped in the way. It hit her arm.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Megumi gasped, "Let me see your arm!"  
  
"I'm fine," answered Kaoru, hiding her arm. Suddenly Kaoru blacked out.  
  
"Kaoru?!" said Kenshin.  
  
"HAHAHAH!" jumped out Beshimi from the tree, "This is the ultimate attack of Beshimi of The Oniwabanshu! That girl'll be dead in a few minutes and so will all of you! Starting with that red-haired boy!"  
  
Kenshin was furious, his eyes turning the amber color again, he attacked by jumping high in the air and when he was going to land the attack, a man appeared and took Hyottoko and Beshimi.  
  
"Hm. You're quite strong," said the man who wore the Oniwabanshu ninja outfit with a striped long-sleeved body shirt under, with a mask, "I won't mind fighting you someday, but until then, stay out of our way!" Then he left.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" cried Suzami, "Wake up!"  
  
"Kaoru! Hold on!" said Kenshin, eyes regaining his violet color, "We've got to suck the poison out!"  
  
"No," replied Megumi.  
  
"Oro?!!!"  
  
"Sucking the poison out could complicate her recovery!" said Megumi, "Ken- san, I'll write out a list for thing you to buy for Kaoru; Suzami, go get a futon, and boil some water.  
  
"Right!" they both replied, and left.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru awoke, feeling light-headed, but better than last night. She had bandage on her cheek, which still hurt. She got out of bed and slid opened the door. And there was Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!" called Kaoru, who was standing behind him, then wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, so you're awake," said Kenshin, "I'm doing fine, you?"  
  
"I'm doing, ok, but my cheek hurts a lot, though. Say, Kenshin? Who cured me from the poison?"  
  
"It was Megumi," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Where is she? I want to thank her."  
  
"She's in the kitchen," said Kenshin.  
  
"Ok," she said then left.  
  
***In the kitchen********  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
"Hm?" asked Megumi as she turned around, "Oh, so the patient's awake."  
  
"Yeah," replied Kaoru, "I just wanted to say 'Thank you,' you know, for saving me from the poison."  
  
"Uh-uh," Megumi shook her head, "I'm the one who should be saying 'Thank you,' you saved my life first."  
  
They smiled to each other.  
  
"Can you help me serve the breakfast?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Of course," replied Kaoru.  
  
***At breakfast*****  
  
"Mmmm!" said Kaoru, "This is good Megumi! Where'd you learn how to cook?"  
  
"Yes, Megumi!" said Kenshin, "This is good! Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"I learned how to from my mother," she simply replied.  
  
'Megumi isn't so bad after all,' Kaoru thought, then turning mad, 'If she'd stop flirting with Kenshin!!!!'  
  
"So, Ken-san?" asked Megumi clinging onto Kenshin, "You really like it???"  
  
"Yes, Megumi," he replied, "Can you stop clinging? You're cutting off my circulation!"  
  
"Hehehe," she laughed, not giving any sign of letting go.  
  
***Later that day******  
  
Megumi was doing her chores, such as hanging the newly cleaned clothes, when a dagger-like thing landed at her feet, attached with a note. Megumi read it and gasped.  
  
Megumi walked out the gate, not knowing that Kaoru saw her. Kaoru didn't want to eavesdrop, but saw Megumi open the letter and wanted to know what it said to make Megumi gasp like that.  
  
Kaoru quietly followed Megumi. Megumi went into a place Kaoru never seen before, so she hid behind a tree. There was a man there with the man with the mask from last night, and another man who had a white jacket on and an Oniwabanshu ninja outfit on.  
  
'That must be.....Aoshi!!!!!' Kaoru thought.  
  
"I'm here, Kanryuu," said Megumi.  
  
'Kanryuu????!!!!'  
  
"My dear Megumi," said Kanryuu, "You've come to see me."  
  
"Not out of free will."  
  
"Hmph," Kanryuu started again, "So will you come back with me? To make opium again, just like last time? Please......"  
  
"NO!!!! I will not! I'll never come back!!!"  
  
"Well then," he said, "we'll just have to give you a little push. Do it or your friends die!!!! I will burn them down, while you watch!!!"  
  
Kaoru gasped at this, and was mad. She was about to jump out and protect Megumi, but she remember she wasn't suppose to be there.  
  
"You're a horrible man Kanryuu!!!!!" Megumi screamed as she started to cry.  
  
"So, you'll come with me?" he said ignoring the statement she had just said.  
  
"Yes," she answered sobbing, "I'll go, just leave my friends alone."  
  
"Alright then, see you this afternoon." Kanryuu said, and then left.  
  
"Aoshi-sama," whispered the man with the mask, "there has been a little peeping-tom watching this. Shall I go get it?"  
  
Kaoru froze, she had been discovered.  
  
"No, Hanya," said Aoshi, "let that peeping-tom go, if they spy again, that's when we make our move." Then the two left, leaving the sobbing Megumi to cry her eyes out.  
News like this had to get out to Kenshin, so Kaoru ran back to tell him.  
  
Kaoru told Kenshin and Suzami of this as soon as she caught her breathe. But by the time she had finished telling Kenshin, and when they rushed to her room, there was a note, it read:  
  
Dear Ken-san, Suzami and Kaoru,  
  
I will have to leave, it's very important that I attend this. I can't say what, but I can tell you that it's urgent. Please take care. Suzami, I trust you to keep an eye on things. And I probably won't be returning, so goodbye.  
  
With lots of Love,  
  
Megumi  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Kaoru, "she's already left! We have to save her Kenshin! C'mon! Let's go!" she tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"No," Kenshin calmly replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No, we," he started again, "I'm going alone."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru exclaimed, "No way! You're not going by yourself!"  
  
"And there's no way your coming," he explained, "Your still recovering from injuries."  
  
"But so are you!" she tried to fight back.  
  
"Yes, but I've been fighting since I was little," he put on a smile, "therefore, I can take it. And besides you're not done with your training yet, you still got a ways to go."  
  
"But---but," Kaoru pouted, now she knew how Misao felt when she couldn't fight.  
  
"Now, now Kaoru," he reassured her, "I promise Megumi and I will come back alive. Suzami-san? Can you watch over Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"But of course Kenshin," she replied, "you can trust me, but can I trust you to bring back Megumi safely?"  
  
"Of course!" Kaoru answered that question for him, "He can do it, you just gotta have to have faith in him!"  
  
"I will." she replied.  
  
"Alright! Now we gotta find out where Megumi is!" said Kaoru.  
  
"I think I already know," said Kenshin, "Remember that mansion that we passed by where we first met her?"  
  
"Oh! Yes!" exclaimed Suzami, "That's Kanryuu's mansion!"  
  
"Hm, so I was right," he stated, "I remember feeling a powerful presence there. It must be Aoshi."  
  
"Kenshin," pouted Kaoru, "Be careful. I'm sure the others, Shikijou and Hanya, are there too, and if this "Aoshi" guy is Misao's mentor, he's bound to be strong."  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Kenshin, "I'll be careful. Well, I'll be on my way."  
  
"You better come back ok!" shouted Kaoru as Kenshin walked farer away from the house.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru," Suzami reassured, "He will come back with Megumi safely."  
  
"Right."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, there you go. It's not as long as the 1st Chap. (you're all probably relived) But it actually was gonna be longer, but I think you've waited long enough. Sorry if this took so long. And sorry if it takes long the next time too. The teachers are torturing me and the students by giving us homework. They're trying to teach me (which is an impossible task.). Well, anyway, until next time  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. The Rest of the Oniwabanshu

Sorry I haven't written in a while, school and tiredness got the better of me. And thank you for reviewing, though (thanks for telling me the Japanese name for leader, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your birthday). Well, I'm back, and this chapter is about when Aoshi and Kenshin fight. Well anyway on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"The Rest of the Oniwabanshu"  
  
"Well, here it is," Kenshin said turning around to see the mansion, but in front of it was Megumi, "Megumi?"  
  
"Ken-san?!" she turned around in surprise, "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"Kaoru," he said, "she saw the whole thing, with you and Kanryuu, and ran back to tell us."  
  
"You shouldn't have come," Megumi said sadly, little tears ran down her cheek, "if you try to save me, your death will be assured; Aoshi is a powerful man.  
"I knew this day would come. So I prepared myself for it, trying to live all I could. Isn't the same with you and Kaoru? Kaoru's father taught her all he could, because he knew that they would die. And you, you could've died at any second; and I noticed you, you were that assassin 'Battousai,' that everyone feared and hated, you tried to live your live too because you knew you were going to die, isn't that true?"  
  
"Yes, but...." he said, "you forgot one major detail...............We've all lived. And you will too.  
  
Megumi gasped.  
  
"C'mon, you go back," he said.  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I have to fight," he said, "If, I don't, Kanryuu will never stop bothering you."  
  
Megumi nodded, "Be careful."  
  
"SHE AIN"T GOING ANYWHERE!!!!!" came a voice form the mansion gate.  
  
Kenshin turned around to see a man with scars all over and a ball and chain, "Who are you?"  
  
"I? I am Shikijou, of the Oniwabanshu."  
  
'Another member of the Oniwabanshu,' thought Kenshin, "And why do u want Miss Megumi?"  
  
"Okashira (a/n: I found out the name! Thank you!) ordered me to," replied Shikijou, "I'm only following my directions. I, Shikijou of the Oniwabanshu, must guard this gate! And you're not going a step in this mansion without fighting me first!"  
  
"If it must be that way, then I accept."  
  
"Hpmh," Shikijou smirked, 'I'll crush this pip-squeak.' "Ready?"  
  
"The question is are you ready?"  
  
Shikijou smirked once more then he threw the metal ball. Kenshin dodged, it missed him, but only but an inch, but Kenshin was just warming up. Shikijou swung again, and again, missing Kenshin, but he wanted to get Kenshin tired first.  
  
"Give up," said Shikijou, "I'm stronger than you, you can't even land a hit. I'm getting very bored."  
  
But while Shikijou was talking, he got caught off guard and Kenshin slashed his sword, but the blade was flipped.  
  
'But how?!' Shikijou asked himself, 'He moves so fast!' Shikijou thought it was over for him so he closed his eyes..........but he didn't feel any pain, instead, he hard a loud thud, and Megumi's gasp.  
  
He opened his eyes to see that what Kenshin did was cut the ball and chain.  
  
"Ha, you missed," Shikijou said, partly so he could cover up the fear that had struck him when he thought he was to die.  
  
"....On purpose," Kenshin said seriously, "In order to hit you, I had to break the chain."  
  
"Bad choice," Shikijou said stretching, "I'm better at fist fights than a fight with weapons."  
  
Shikijou charged, but Kenshin dodged. Shikijou kept charging and Kenshin kept dodging, it happened like this until Shikijou had Kenshin trapped.  
  
"Heheh, I've got you now," Shikijou smirked.  
  
Kenshin kept the same straight face.  
  
Shikijou's fist came fast, but Kenshin ducked and got Shikijou in the gut. He fell, but just then Beshimi grabbed Megumi, and jumped over the gate.  
  
"Shoot!" Kenshin said, "I shouldn't have let my guard down when I defeated Shikijou!" Then Kenshin rushed inside the gate to rescue Megumi.  
  
****with Kaoru******  
  
Kaoru is helping Suzami cook and looks at the sunset, her eyebrows frown, 'The sunset, it looks like Kenshin hair, but there's also a blood-red color,' "I hope they're alright."  
  
Suzami nodded with sad eyes, 'Poor Kaoru.'  
  
*****with Kenshin*****  
  
Kenshin finished off the mansion's body guards and heard a voice from inside. It was Kanryuu.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Kanryuu, "Aren't you the strong one? I've got an idea, why don't you me? You'll get paid well."  
  
"No, thanks, Kanryuu, I'm not a 'business' person like you," Kenshin replied, "However, you must give back Megumi!"  
  
"Only if you defeat the members of the Oniwabanshu," replied Kanryuu. "But if you don't come within the hour, you'll never get the girl." 'I did it, now I'll force Megumi to tell me the process of opium, then I'll get rid of her. Hmph, he won't even be able to defeat the Oniwabanshu.'  
  
Kenshin ran inside. He was about to run to the 3rd floor where Kanryuu was, but someone stopped him.  
  
"That's far enough, Battousai," said voice, "I, Hanya of the Oniwabanshu, will stop you. Okashira has no time to deal with you."  
  
"Step aside," said Kenshin, "I have no time to spare either, I must save Megumi within the hour, or else........"  
  
"Sorry, but you'll have to fight me first," said Hanya, "I must follow orders."  
  
Kenshin understood, still has no time to waste, so he charged. Hanya, dodged, and turned for a left-hand punch. Kenshin moved back, for he knew the distance for his arm........so he thought.  
  
He punch had hit him, than in an instant, Hanya turned to hit him again. Kenshin once again misjudged the distance, got hit, this time, on the other cheek.  
  
"Your arm?! It stretched?!" said Kenshin in shock.  
  
"HAHAHA," Hanya laughed, "You've gotten my spell."  
  
"Spell?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, ever since you've laid eyes on me, you've been under it."  
  
"Hmmm......." Kenshin said, "Then I'll just have to break it first."  
  
"HAHAHA!!" laughed Hanya, "You?! Break the spell?! With what?!"  
  
Kenshin put his sword directly in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hanya confused, then snapping out-of-it, "You can't find out my spell with Shin-ken!" (a/n: that's what they said in the dubbed anime, so I don't know if it's true)  
  
Then Hanya charged, ready to punch. Kenshin saw his arm, then his eyes widened: he had found out the spell's secret. He quickly dodged, moved his sword to hit Hanya in the face.  
  
"I found out how your 'spell' worked," Kenshin said, "I used my sword as a ruler to judge the real distance of your arm. And found out that the spell was actually created by the horizontal strips on your arm!"  
  
Hanya's mask started to crack, and slowly, bits of pieces fell off. "So, that's how you figured out my spell, I never would have guessed. But, I won't be defeated that easily! With the pride of the Oniwabanshu I will win!!!!" Steel claws came out of his glove.  
  
Then, both Kenshin and Hanya charged. They both jumped in the air, you can hear the steel claws and sword clashing.  
  
They both landed, then Hanya said, "With that level of strength, you'll never beat Aoshi-sama." Then his steel claws broke, and went into un- conciseness.  
  
Kenshin flinched, he had gotten a cut from that blow. "You might be disappointed" Then walked away.  
  
*****with Megumi*****  
  
Megumi woke up; she was in a room she hadn't seen before. She remembered the last thing that happened:  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I know it's a little early," said Kanryuu, "But, can you make some more of that opium?"  
  
"No!!!!!" Megumi yelled taking a kunai blade (a/n: I found out the name!!!) from Beshimi, who was holding her back. "I'm not making anymore opium!!!! I want to be a doctor like my father, I want to SAVE people NOT kill them!!!!"  
  
And then she tried to cut Kanryuu, but Beshimi grabbed her hands very tightly, she dropped the kunai blade.  
  
"How dare you!" he said as he smacked Megumi hard, so hard that she fell out of Beshimi's hands, and fell into un-conciseness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Someone must have brought me here,' she thought, and started to cry, 'Kenshin, what have I gotten you into?'  
  
******back with Kenshin*****  
  
Kenshin walked into the next room, the ball room. Where he saw a tall boy, about his age standing there (a/n: sorry, I think I made a mistake in the last chap. I said he was a man, but he is Kenshin's age, though it messes up the order; ( just think of Aoshi as a young apprentice to the Okashira, so they call him "-sama," ok?)  
  
"Are you Aoshi?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, I am." The boy replied the boy showing no sign of fear for the Battousai standing right in front of him.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be the Okashira?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be the Battousai?" asked Aoshi, answering his question with another.  
  
"True," Kenshin said, "I am young, but was taught at an early age, I'm still in training."  
  
"Me too," the raven-haired boy said, "I'm to be the strongest of the Oniwabanshu! And then some! So I cannot avoid this fight, even if you want to save some girl."  
  
"Alright then," Kenshin said, "Let's get started."  
  
Aoshi un-sheathed his sword, but it was not a regular sword, it was........................ "A Kodachi!" Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes, this is my weapon, it stresses defense."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, "It stresses defense?!"  
  
Aoshi smirked, "Let's go."  
  
Kenshin charged, Aoshi blocked, once again Kenshin tried to attack, but this time faster, and Aoshi blocked, faster too. But after this last block, Aoshi kicked Kenshin in the side, punched, and kicked again.  
  
"You're using kempo, like Hanya." Kenshin said, as his injuries started to take affect.  
  
"Right," he simply said, "Get up, I know you're not done yet."  
  
Just then, Kenshin disappeared from Aoshi's eyesight. And struck Aoshi in the back. Aoshi was in pain, but his expression was not changed, only a little. It was still hard to predict his moves.  
  
'He's fast!' thought Aoshi. 'Truly a worthy opponent.'  
  
"Tell me," asked Kenshin, 'Are you doing this for Kanryuu?"  
  
"No," Aoshi replied, "Kanryuu knows nothing. I'm doing this cause I knew you'd come around sometime, and the assassins. I am here to fight. To win. To become the greatest. So say your prayers Battousai!" Then he went for a slash, but Kenshin dodged. The fight started again.  
  
******With Kanryuu*****  
  
"Grrrrrrr............" Kanryuu growled, "The boy Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu are going to pay!" Then he thought about what happened after he smacked Megumi:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, Hanya," ordered Kanryuu, "go and finish off the Battousai!"  
  
"I don't take orders from scums," replied Hanya.  
  
"Why how dare you!" said Kanryuu angrily, "Your not getting paid to stand around!!!!!"  
  
"Listen you," Hanya took Kanryuu by the collar, "I do what I please, you're not my Leader!"  
  
Then Aoshi walked in, "C'mon, Hanya, let's get ready to fight the Battousai."  
  
"Ah, Aoshi," said Kanryuu calmly, "Thank-goodness you're here, this brute here, was going to kill me, but now that you're here he sees it my way."  
  
"Quiet, Kanryuu," Aoshi said, "We're not doing this for you; I wouldn't care if Hanya killed you or not. I'm here to fight, not protect you."  
  
"Grrrrr........... Why you........" growled Kanryuu, as Aoshi picked up Megumi, "What are you doing with her? And what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I'm taking her to the spare room," Aoshi replied, "and you, you can count your money for all I care." With that Aoshi left, leaving a very angry Kanryuu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They'll pay! With their lives!!!!" shouted Kanryuu as he headed to the cellar.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile Aoshi and Kenshin were still fighting. They of equal strengths, both injured, both knew that the next attack could end the match.  
  
"This fight," said Aoshi "will be your last!!!!!! I will use the Kaiten Kenbu, the final attack of Aoshi of the Oniwabanshu!!!!"  
  
'Kaiten Kenbu?!' thought Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was surrounded by Aoshi in different positions. Kenshin tried to keep an eye on him, but he moved so fast.  
  
'He's too fast!' thought Kenshin.  
  
"Die!!!"  
  
Aoshi slashes Kenshin across the chest area. Kenshin falls to the ground, Aoshi smirked, and all was silent.  
  
********  
  
Kaoru cuts her finger trying to peel a potato. "Ouch!"  
  
"Oh! Are you alright, Kaoru?" asked Suzami getting a towel.  
  
"Yes......" Kaoru trailed off.  
  
"That's rule #1 in cooking, being careful........" but Kaoru didn't hear a word Suzami had said, she was thinking if Kenshin was alright.  
  
*********  
  
"The Battousai is no more. He is dead!" Aoshi rejoiced.  
  
"Not quite," said Kenshin, trying to get up.  
  
"But----How?!" Aoshi's eyes were wide.  
  
Little pieces of Kenshin's sheath (a/n: or is it scabbard?) fall off. But Kenshin still has a light cut on him.  
  
"I can't die like this," replied Kenshin, "I have to save Megumi, and....... Someone back in Kyoto is waiting for you, her name is Misao."  
  
"Misao?!" Aoshi said shocked, then smiled a little, "she was always true and obedient. But, I have to finish this first, I have to win! You are strong, truly, but can you withstand another Kaiten Kenbu attack?"  
  
Kenshin is surrounded by Aoshi again.  
  
"There's no way you can win know!" said Aoshi as Kenshin's sword gets knocked out of his hands. But, Kenshin catches Aoshi's kodachi between his palms.  
  
"Go ahead," Kenshin said, "Take the title of being the strongest, maybe you can assist me in defeating the assassins."  
  
"No! I want to win the title fairly!"  
  
Kenshin twists the blade out of Aoshi's hands and hits the hilt on Aoshi's throat (a/n: not that hard, so don't worry), and fell to the ground.  
  
'No, I have lost!' Aoshi said thinking. He slowly rises to his feet, holding back the pain.  
  
"You amaze me," said Kenshin giving a smile.  
  
"I have lost," Aoshi said, "but how come you didn't finish me off?"  
  
"I don't want to kill anymore," Kenshin replied, "I'm done with the assassins and killing innocent people. I'm going to defeat the assassins, to stop the unnecessary killing."  
  
"I see," said Aoshi, "But............I want you to finish me off. If I don't get the title of the strongest, I should die knowing I tried. Finish me off, I'm a man 9boy) of honor. Do it, or I'll pursue you until I have satisfaction."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"What?!" Aoshi said, "You'd rather risk your life?!"  
  
Then the doors of the ball room open, Kanryuu comes out with a Gatling gun.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kanryuu. "Now you'll all die!!!! You'll pay, Shinomori, for disobeying me! And you, Battousai, for interfering with my plans! Die!"  
  
Bullets came out flying out aiming for Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
**********  
  
"What's that noise?" Megumi asked herself. 'Ken-san......'  
  
**********  
  
"Asohi-sama!" shouted the four members of the Oniwabanshu, though in different places, they all ran heading to the ball room.  
  
***********  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi were dodging the bullet, despite their lack of strength.  
  
"This gun shoots out 200 bullets per minute," Kanryuu said proudly, "What do you think?"  
  
Kanryuu gets Aoshi's legs.  
  
"Aoshi! Are you ok?" said Kenshin running away from Kanryuu's bullets.  
  
"Well, it looks like Aoshi's going to die first!" said Kanryuu pointing his gun at Aoshi.  
  
The other four members of the Oniwabanshu come, and heard what Kanryuu said.  
  
"No!" yelled Shikijou jumping in front of Aoshi.  
  
"SHIKIJOU!!!" shouted Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi-sama," Shikijou said, "I am proud. I got to serve you by my muscles. Who would have thought that they would serve to be a shield to the young Okashira?"  
  
"HA!" laughed Kanryuu, "one down, five to go."  
  
"Try me!" said Hyottoko, "If you hit my oil bags, this whole mansion will go down!"  
  
"Try this then!" said Kanryuu, getting Hyottoko in the head.  
  
"Go Beshimi!" said Hyottoko.  
  
Beshimi jumps in the air, throwing his poison needles.  
  
"Not so fast!" said Kanryuu firing some more bullets. It hits Beshimi, but Kanryuu wasn't aware that one of the poison needles was stuck in-between one of the bullets.  
  
"Aoshi-sama," said Beshimi, "We are not ashamed, we are proud to be part of the Oniwabanshu. We did this out of honor. We are proud we died saving our Okashira. I'm sorry we weren't of much help."  
  
"Beshimi!" yelled Aoshi.  
  
"About how long will it take you to get your sword, Battousai?" asked Hanya.  
  
"15 or 10 seconds." answered Kenshin.  
  
"Alright, then." said Hanya as he charged.  
  
"No, wait!" But it was too late; he had already rushed out there. Kenshin ran to get his sword.  
  
Hanya was shot soon after Kenshin ran to get his sword.  
  
"Not another move," said Kanryuu, pointing the gun at Kenshin. Kanryuu turns the handle for the gun but no bullets come out. "What?!" He looks down and sees that the poison needle stopped the bullets from coming out.  
  
"Now," said Kenshin, eyes turning that amber color, "now ask your money to save you!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin strikes, and Kanryuu falls to the ground, un-conscience.  
  
Aoshi stands up and looks at the dead bodies of the Oniwabanshu.  
  
"Aoshi?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Go, I want to be alone," replied Aoshi, "Megumi is locked up in the spare room, but you can open it with your sword."  
  
Kenshin nodded and left.  
  
Megumi was sobbing, until Kenshin entered the room.  
  
"Ken-san!" yelped Megumi happily, and hugged him, than sadly said, "you're hurt."  
  
"It's not that bad, Megumi," reassured Kenshin, "C'mon, let's go, Kaoru's waiting for us."  
  
"Right," Megumi nodded, and then left.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!! Your back!!!!!" said Kaoru happily.  
  
"I knew you'd come back, with Megumi safe!" replied Suzami, "Come, we've prepare breakfast and baths."  
  
"Thank you," replied Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, are you sure you're alright?" asked Kaoru, who had a worried face.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
"Of course he's fine! Or at least he will be, after I treat his wounds," said Megumi, Kaoru smiled, then frowned after hearing Megumi's last comment: "I guess all he really needs is my loving care. Isn't that right, Ken-san?" she clang to his arm.  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin.  
  
*****after breakfast****  
  
'I wonder,' thought Kenshin, What happened to Aoshi?'  
  
*****with Aoshi*****  
  
"I promise," said Aoshi, "The flowers I put on your grave, will be the flowers of victory."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, there it was. I'm not good at the fighting parts so I had to use Maigo- chan's translations. I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the wait. And sorry it doesn't have much of K/K in it. I hope you liked it. Until next time  
  
Ja ne!  
  
. 


	4. Preparations

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, with the holidays and everything. This chap. is has more K/K in it (not like last time, were you disappointed? ( ). The beginning of this story is just an extra, or if you want to put in "anime" terms, a "filler." When you see ~*~*~* then comes in the important part of the story. You don't HAVE TO, but you COULD read this extra, if you want to. This chap. is short, but it will probably make up for time it takes to make the next chap. Well, here you go. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, but I really wished I did.  
  
The extra is called  
  
"Celebration"  
  
"Let's celebrate!" yelled Suzami, "For Kenshin and Megumi safe return! Kanryuu's (not to mention Aoshi's) defeat! And Kenshin's recovery from the fight!" She raised up her sake cup. As did the others (except Kaoru, she didn't have any).  
  
"Congratulations, Kenshin!" she Kaoru hugging him.  
  
"Thanks," Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Oh!" said Suzami, "How can I forget?! Today is Megumi's Birthday!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Megumi!" chorused everyone.  
  
"I'm glad that you are safe and well, Megumi," said Kenshin.  
  
"All thanks to you, Ken-san," said Megumi hugging him, tightly. Her cheeks were red, but not because she blushing.  
  
"Uh, Megumi?" asked Kenshin, "You're hugging too tightly!"  
  
Megumi giggled, Kaoru growled in her head.  
  
The party went on, and Kenshin was convinced that Megumi was drunk, she was always clinging on to Kenshin, very tightly, sometimes she said embarrassing things too, and the last clue, was that her cheeks were flushed, though she hadn't been blushing.  
  
Kaoru didn't like how Megumi would cling on to Kenshin, she was jealous, but not exactly sure why.  
  
Kaoru rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Kaoru, you look tired," Kenshin said, trying to take Megumi's arm, away from his, "Maybe you should go to bed."  
  
".........." Kaoru thought for a minute, "Ok, but only if you come say good night to me before I fall asleep."  
  
"I promise," answered Kenshin, "Now go get your night yukata on, and I'll come and say good night soon."  
  
Kaoru nodded and went to go get changed. When Kaoru was done, she went into bed, and waited for Kenshin.  
  
For a while Kenshin didn't come. Kaoru got up to see what was taking him so long. Megumi was still clinging onto Kenshin that was the hold up. Kaoru can understand, she'd be stuck too if a drunk girl would cling to her.  
  
A sudden thought struck Kaoru's mind, what if Kenshin kissed Megumi??? She remembered on her birthday:  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm getting used to your tradition, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru felt really sad afterwards, but she didn't really know why, she just didn't want any other girl hugging Kenshin.  
  
She went bed, and didn't want to stay awake any longer. She didn't care if he came or not any more, even if he did promise.  
  
While the drunk, Megumi was clinging on to Kenshin, he did not forget his promise; he was thinking how much Megumi could last in this drunken state. But like as if she read his mind, she fell asleep, but, unfortunately, she fell asleep on his lap. He careful put her to her futon, and did not forget his promise to Kaoru, and made his way to her room.  
  
Kaoru was sleeping peacefully, Kenshin felt sad, he broke his promise. He knelt down beside Kaoru and said "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I broke my promise, but I promise that I'll never break another promise again." He nodded, and bent down kissed Kaoru lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Kaoru." He said as he walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: "Preparation."  
  
The day has come, the day where they would leave Aizu, to train for the up-coming battle.  
  
"Good-bye! Suzami! Megumi!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Good-bye, Suzami, Megumi," said Kenshin, "Thanks for all you've done for us."  
  
"Yes, Thanks," echoed Kaoru.  
  
"No, no! Thank you! You saved Megumi!" exclaimed Suzami.  
  
"Thank you," bowed Megumi, "You will come visit us, right, Ken-san?"  
  
"Yes, of course we will," nodded Kenshin as they turned to leave.  
  
"And I'll come visit you too, at the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo." yelled Megumi waving.  
  
Kaoru froze, 'Why did I have to tell her where I live?!' Kaoru sighed; it looked like Megumi never forgot where Kaoru said she had lived. Kaoru put on a fake smile and nodded, "We'll be waiting."  
  
Then they left, they left to train for the fight against the assassins.  
  
*********  
  
"What are you doing, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru one night, as she saw Kenshin writing something.  
  
"A letter," he replied, "to the assassins, telling them about the fight."  
  
"Oh," she said, "What have you written?"  
  
"Have a look," he said giving her the paper, "I'm done anyways."  
  
She took the paper and read what she could read, after all she was only seven. She read something like "I challenge you to a fight............." and then something like "But you have to stop killing, or I will not wait, and come for your life as soon as I hear of one person touched by your blood-stained hands........" she thought that that last part was kinda scary, but she knew that Kenshin only wrote that to scare them. She also read something like "I am giving you some time to sharpen your skills, for you cannot win me as you are now................." Kaoru knew that he was the strongest of the assassins (because they trained him more so that he can become the strongest hitokiri when he grew.), and she also knew that he was asking for time for her not for them.  
  
"Kenshin," said Kaoru handing the paper back to Kenshin, "how long do think it will take?"  
  
"I don't know," said Kenshin scratching his head, "Maybe years..........."  
  
"Years?!" Kaoru almost shouted, "Do you think that they can resist that long?!"  
  
"I threaten them," Kenshin simply replied, "They know well that they took more time on me than themselves, it is safe to say that I am stronger than them right now."  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said as her eyebrows frowned, "what about your promise not to kill?"  
  
"Don't worry," he reassured, "I won't kill them, but they think that will, so that makes them scared and enables them to attack anyone."  
  
"Oh, I see," nodded Kaoru, "Good night, Kenshin."  
  
"Good night, Kaoru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin had sent his letter to the assassins, he had gotten a letter agreeing to his challenge. Now it was three years later (Kaoru was now 10, and Kenshin was 14) Kenshin and Kaoru were training, hard.  
  
"Very good, Kaoru!" Kenshin encouraged, "Your skill has improved greatly! Take a rest, you've worked hard."  
  
Kaoru laid down on the grass, covered in sweat, and panting. The years had gone very quickly, and at times, it took very long for just one day to go buy. The last 3 years were of hard training, but Kenshin (of course) would go easy on her, even though she thought he shouldn't.  
  
Kenshin sat besides her and looked at the beautiful face. 'She has truly gotten prettier in the last 3 years,' Kenshin thought smiling. Kaoru has always begged Kenshin not to go easier on her, but he always did go easy on her, he didn't know what he'd do if his precious Kaoru got badly hurt, especially by him.  
  
Kaoru had always been so cheerful in everything she did, but now she seemed a little sad, he had to find a way to get her smiling again. Kenshin smiled he knew the way to make her smile.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "remember the best way to cheer someone up?"  
  
Kaoru thought for a second shook her head, "No, I remember, tell me again."  
  
"Okay.................." Kenshin said with a big grin on his face, "You cheer someone up by...................tickling them!" Kenshin started to tickle Kaoru and she laughed so hard.  
  
"Stop! I remember now! I remember!" she said in-between laughs.  
  
"Do you surrender?" asked Kenshin playfully repeating the same question he asked her 3 years ago.  
  
"I Do! I Do! I Surrender!" she said laughing.  
  
"Okay," Kenshin stopped, his head was above hers (a/n: he wasn't on top of her! He was on the side of her.), Kenshin stared into her sapphire eyes and kissed her.  
  
They both were actually clueless of what just happened because after that Kaoru had peacefully fallen asleep, and soon after she had, Kenshin had, leaving them in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what it would be like when the assassins were defeated.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was that? Please tell me! (I need to know that you're still there!) Ok, sorry that took so long, I was working on other fics (but haven't submitted them in yet, I wanted to submit this in first). So please review, and I'm sorry if the next chapter takes long, because I'm not very good at fighting scenes. Any comments, or suggestions? I'm willing to listen. Well, until next time  
  
Ja ne! And have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa! 


	5. The Fight

Well, there is one thing to be said now: I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I haven't updated in, like, forever! I have total writers block! I hope you didn't think I gave up! It's just I have other fics and I have writers block for them. Once again: I'M SORRY!!!! On with the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

"The Fight"

It is now a year later. Kaoru is 11 and Kenshin 15, and just arrived in Tokyo. Kenshin had sent a letter to the assassins to meet them there.

"Are you ready, Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.

"Ready!"

They walked forward into the mist of the morning. They walked closer into the fog and saw the silhouettes of their opponents.

"Long time no see, _Battousai_," the Leader of the assassins said while Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "Oh? And what's this?" he looked at Kaoru, "You have your own little pet?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed at that part.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "Take on whomever, but leave that one to me."

Kaoru nodded, "You be careful."

"Listen men," exclaimed the Leader, "Show no mercy, no even to that child." Then he whispered to his men, "If I'm losing the fight to the Battousai, go after the girl."

"Right!" the assassins shouted.

"Attack!" shouted the Leader.

The men charged, Kaoru and Kenshin nodded and fought side-by-side. So many attacked at once that Kaoru had some struggle, but in the end over came her struggle.

There wasn't as many men as Kenshin thought there was going to be. The more he thought about it, the more he realize that there wasn't really a lot of men who knew how to fight. Kenshin was finishing some men too quickly. Then he realized it, the Leader and him were the only really strong ones in the group. The Leader only got a bunch of men to scare off everyone else. Kenshin and Kaoru finished quicker than they expected.

"Now, it's just me and you!" said Kenshin to his former "leader."

"First I fight the girl," laughed the Leader quite amused at Kaoru's skill.

"No way!" said Kenshin protecting Kaoru.

The Leader laughed even more, "Settle down, I was joking! It wouldn't even be a match if I fought her!"

Kenshin and Kaoru both growled, and Kenshin stepped up, "Then you will not harm her! And fight only me!"

"Agreed, agreed," said the Leader, "_I _will not harm her. Ready?"

Kenshin didn't like the way he said "I" but he couldn't argue, "Ready!"

The Leader charged at Kenshin, but Kenshin was fast then his former leader and parried his attack.

"You haven't rusted, I see," said the Leader, "But because you blocked one doesn't mean you blocked them all!" He tried to hit Kenshin's side, but yet again, Kenshin parried.

"But you have gotten rusty," Kenshin replied, "Looks like this match will be over sooner than I thought."

"We'll see about that!" said the Leader, "I've still got some tricks up my sleeve!"

The Leader attacked fast, faster then before and he did several attacks instead of just one like before, Kenshin didn't get a chance to block all of them, but the hits that he got weren't serious.

'_Damn it!' _thought the Leader, _'He's getting some hits, but he acts like it's nothing!' _

After the Leader was finished with his attack, it left him completely open. Kenshin hit the Leader's stomach.

"Argh!" the Leader moaned in pain, he coughed out a little blood and said, "A-attack!"

"Oro?!" Kenshin as he turned to check the "unconscious" men, and saw one about to attack Kaoru, "Kaoru! Watch out!"

"Huh?" she felt someone's presence and blocked the attack with her sword half out of its sheath. The man was pushing sword on hers so with all her strength she thrust the sword out of its sheath, "Don't worry about me, Kenshin. Kenshin! Watch out!!!"

Just then, the Leader thrust his sword into Kenshin's left side. Kenshin blocked the sword from going into further, but still it was serious.

This time Kenshin coughed up blood, "Argh!"

"See? See, what'd I tell you when you were younger? What'd I tell you about weaknesses? Huh?" the Leader said mockingly, "I said that you shouldn't have one, and that you'd let your guard down if you did, and you shouldn't let your guard down because something like this might happen!"

The Leader finally pulled the sword out of Kenshin's side and Kenshin sat panting.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled in sorrow, as said tried to fight off the man who was attacking her.

The Leader laughed, "I've won!"

"Not yet," Kenshin's voice was deeper, "You've lied, you attacked Kaoru."

"No," said the Leader laughed, "_I _have not attacked that girl."

"But you gave the orders to!" Kenshin said looking up at the Leader with amber eyes.

The Leader froze with fear when he saw Kenshin's eyes, _'Those are the eyes that he used to give his opponents! Those eyes usually mean death!'_

Kenshin was fast as he hit the Leader on the head, knocking him out cold.

"What was that, Leader?" said Kenshin mockingly still with amber eyes, "I remember you saying something about letting your guard down."

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin gasped, while his eyes were returning back to its normal color, "Kaoru!" he was about to turn around, but just then Kaoru had hugged him, on the side that wasn't wounded.

"Kenshin, you're alright! Well, other than that wound on your left side." exclaimed Kaoru.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, too," said Kenshin, "except for a few injures."

"Oh, but I'm alright," said Kaoru.

Then many people came out of their houses cheering.

"Who are these people?" whispered Kaoru to Kenshin.

"They must have been watching from their houses," said Kenshin.

"Hooray!" shouted the crowd, but one said "But why has the Battousai defeated his allies? Has he come to take over?"

"No," said Kaoru, "He has come to defeat the assassins so that we could live harmony and peace and no longer worry about the assassins."

"Is that true?" they asked.

"Yes," said Kenshin, "I am no longer known as 'Himura the Battousai,' but rather as Himura Kenshin." Then pain struck Kenshin and he fell to the ground.

"Somebody call a doctor, quick!" said Kaoru, then added, "And the police!"

The people did as they were told, and Kenshin was treated as soon as possible.

"You were once feared and you're a hero!" the doctor exclaimed while wrapping Kenshin's wounds in bandages.

Kenshin laughed, and when the doctor was done he said, "Thanks a lot Dr. Gensai. Your turn Kaoru."

"So do you have a place to stay?" asked Dr. Gensai.

"Actually," said Kaoru, "I live in the Kamiya Dojo! It's still there right?"

"The Kamiya Dojo? Hm.................. Let me see," the Dr. Gensai thought for a moment, "Ah, yes, that dojo, yes, it's still there. But no one's been in there in years, it's pretty damaged."

"Oh," Kaoru said a little sadly but then cheering up again, "Then I'll have to try to make enough money to fix it, won't I?"

Kenshin smiled.

"There we go, miss, you're all done!" Dr. Gensai said.

When Kenshin and Kaoru walked out of the doctor's office, many people were outside waiting for them to come out.

"Kenshin-san and Kaoru-chan, please accept this offering," one of the people said, giving up money.

"No, no, we couldn't," said Kenshin.

"But there must be something we could do for you," they replied.

"Hey, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, "Why don't we ask them to help fix the dojo?"

"Good idea," he whispered, then out loud said, "I know what you could to for us."

"What?"

"You could help us fix the Kamiya Dojo."

The Kamiya Dojo wasn't all that damaged, but it took a couple of months to fix. When it was fixed Kenshin and Kaoru decide that it would be a good idea to help people practice swordsmanship for money.

Things were eventually restored in Japan. Kenshin and Kaoru lived happily in Tokyo together for 6 years, until someone came along.........................................

Well, that's it for now, I didn't want to keep you waiting TOO long, in fact you've already waited too long. How was it? Can you guess who's coming along? Well, hopeful the next chapter won't be a long wait, but don't forget review! I need new ideas! Well, until next time

Ja ne


	6. Little Samurai

I'm back! Happy? I hope you are! Do you know who the person is? Well you'll find out soon enough! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.....................and I wish I did

Chapter 6:

"Little Samurai"

6 years have passed since the fight, and almost everyone had forgotten the incident. Kaoru decided that she'd teach the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, her father's swords style, even though she was still learning the style herself. She didn't really have any students, so she visited other dojos in the area. They didn't have many students, but it didn't matter, they were happy.

Kenshin and Kaoru were on their way to the "Akabeko," (a restaurant they loved). And they walked in and Kaoru happily said "Hi Tae-san!"

"Hello, Kaoru-chan, Kenshin-kun," Tae said. Tae was a 24 year old waitress, who's been Kaoru friend since Kaoru was a little girl.

After a quick meal, they talked with Tae a little bit.

"So, how have you been, Tae-san?" asked Kaoru.

"Fine, how 'bout you two?"

"We're fine, but," Kaoru said, "I don't have any students."

"Not yet?" Tae asked surprised.

"Nope," Kaoru said sadly.

"But," Kenshin decided to speak, "I know she'll get a student real soon."

"LITTLE BRAT!!!!" yelled a voice, when a little boy ran in.

The boy ran in and hid. By the time the men came in, the boy was well hidden. But soon the men found him and said "There! Get him!!!"

They charged, but Kaoru stepped in the way and stopped them, "What business do you have with this kid?"

"That kid belongs to us!"

Kaoru looked at the kids who shook his head angrily, "I don't think so."

"What would you know?!" then the man slapped Kaoru, and Kenshin stood up, and helped Kaoru, and then he went to that man who slapped Kaoru.

"I think Kaoru's got a point," he glared, "What do you need with this boy?"

"He's stolen a very precious item, and we want it back!"

"I didn't steal anything!" the boy, "This is mine!!!!!"

The man was about to hit the boy, but Kenshin caught the fist and said "No more hitting, get out if you know what's good for you."

"Feh! We'll get you later Yahiko!" said the man and left.

"So your name's Yahiko?" asked Kaoru, "Who are they?"

"That man's named Jet. My chain necklace is what they're after. It belonged to my mother, it's worth a lot. And he wants it," Yahiko turned and said, "but I could have taken them! I don't need your help!!!!!!"

"We're just trying to help!"

"Well don't!" Yahiko said running away.

"What a brat!" Kaoru said, "We try to help and he spits in our face!"

"He just wants to protect his mother's memories, by himself."

"Hmmmmmmm.................."

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking home, when Kenshin said, "How's your cheek?"

"It's ok," said Kaoru rubbing it.

"Let me see," Kenshin said going close to her face. They get closer, and closer, but then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They stopped and looked in the direction the scream came from, "I-it's Yahiko!"

It looked like Yahiko was running for his life. Kenshin and Kaoru quickly rushed to help.

Kenshin and Kaoru step in front of Jet and his group, stopping them.

"Get out of the way!!!!!" yelled Jet, "Then we'll move you by force! GO!" his men charged at Kenshin and Kaoru, but they were not problem for them. And Jet was the only one left.

Jet charged at Kaoru, thinking she was weak, but she easily dodged and hit his back.

"Are you alright?" asked Kenshin to Yahiko.

"Yes! I told you I don't need help!!!!!" Yahiko yelled, but he had bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Let's get you treated," Kenshin said grabbing Yahiko toward the direction of the dojo.

"No!" Yahiko said, but Kenshin didn't listen.

"Do you want to be stronger?" asked Kenshin.

"Y-yes," Yahiko started to cry.

"Then," Kenshin said, "Kaoru will give you lessons."

"What?! Me? Give that brat lessons?!" Kaoru said in protest, but then she looked at the crying boy, "Oh, Alright! I'll teach you!"

Kenshin smiled, but Yahiko said, "I don't want to be taught by a girl!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't say that Yahiko," Kenshin said, "You saw how good she was, she's great."

".....................okay," Yahiko said, "Are you two lovers?"

They both blushed and looked away, Yahiko smirked, "This'll be fun!!!!"

A/N: How's that? Someone else is coming again, but I'm not sure if in the next chapter he'll come. Well! REVIEW! Make me happy! Please? I won't update until you review! Well, Until Next Time

Ja ne!


	7. Protective Brother

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooorrry! I haven't updated in like, well, FOREVER! My computer had a virus and I had writer's block and well, there's not much to say but SORRY! Well at least I came back! I'm not going to give up yet! Hehe! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK, but my birthday just passed, do you want to buy for me for a late birthday gift?

Chapter 7:

"Sanosuke!" or "Protective Brother"

Kaoru was "trying" to train Yahiko, but she had to face it, he was a struggler!

"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted, "Get back here!"

Yahiko went running off, "When will I learn to kill people!"

"KILL PEOPLE!" Kaoru yelled, "The whole purpose of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is not to kill people!"

"Then I don't want to learn it! Kenshin! Teach me your style!"

"Oh, no," Kaoru said grabbing him by his collar, "You are not to learn Kenshin's style, isn't that right, Kenshin?"

"Right," Kenshin said, "My style will be no good for you, Yahiko, grow strong in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"See?" Kaoru said sticking her tongue out.

"Hmph! You always go to your lover when you're afraid to be wrong!" Yahiko said rather loudly, and that made Kaoru turn red and Yahiko.

"L-lover!" Kaoru was now angry, but Yahiko knew better than to stick around and ran away, "YAHIKO YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Kaoru ran after Yahiko leaving a blushing Kenshin behind. Ever since Yahiko came to the Kamiya dojo, he's been making fun of Kaoru and Kenshin. He always says that they are lovers, and Kaoru gets mad, but Yahiko finally figured out that they never really denied it.

Yahiko ran as fast as he could, but Kaoru was right on his trail, that is, until they crashed into something.

"HEY!" said a man's voice, "Watch it!"

'_Hey! I know that voice!' _Kaoru thought and then said, "SANOSUKE!"

"Who?" asked Yahiko rubbing his head.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Jou-chan!" smiled Sanosuke.

"So," Kaoru smiled, "How have you been Sano?"

"Uh, I can't complain!" Sano shrugged.

"When did you get out of the orphanage?"

"Well, last year," Sano continued, "I heard the news that a young man and a young lady defeated the assassins, could you possibly be that young lady?"

"Um, well, yes," Kaoru said scratching the back of her head with a slight blush, "that was me!"

"Wait!" Yahiko interrupted, "_You _where the girl who helped to defeat the assassins?"

"Yes."

"Oh-ho! I thought you said that Kamiya Kasshin was used to protect people!"

"I was protecting people! Besides I didn't kill anyone!"

"Tch, who's this little brat?" asked Sanosuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ROOSTER HEAD!"

"R-rooster head!" now Sano was mad, he stuck his tongue out (a/n: some wrath, huh?) "How dare you!"

"Who is this Kaoru?" Yahiko said sticking his tongue out.

"Well, we're not related, but you could say he's my big brother," Kaoru smiled.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Kenshin said coming into the picture, "Oro? Is that Sanosuke?"

"What?" Sano was a little confused and then glared a bit, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Kenshin started, "I live here."

"WHAT?" Sano said pulling Kaoru away from Kenshin, "He didn't _touch _you did he?"

At this Kaoru and Kenshin blushed and Yahiko laughed like crazy, "O……..Of course not!"

"Well, what is he doing here?" Sano still glared.

"He didn't really have a place to go and this dojo is too big for just one person (or two)," Kaoru explained moving back to Kenshin, "besides he helped me defeat the assassins!"

"What? But he is one!" now Sanosuke was confused.

"What? Kenshin was an assassin!" Yahiko added on to the conversation.

"Not just an assassin, The Battousai!" Sano glared harder (if possible).

"But remember," Kaoru said not liking the glare, "Kenshin changed his ways, he promised not to hurt anyone!"

"Oh, right," Sano remember, "I remember you told me that, and I also said that I would come back to check on you. So here I am!"

"Well," Kaoru smiled, "Welcome Sano! Make yourself at home! But Yahiko and I are training right now." Then Kaoru dragged Yahiko away.

Sano stood there glaring at Kenshin's confused smile for a while, "Well, Battousai---"

"I'm not Battousai, I'm Kenshin!"

"Right _Kenshin_," Sano said, "I met what I said. I'm here to see if you really changed, and don't touch Kaoru."

"Yes sir," Kenshin said smiling and for once in Kenshin's presence, Sanosuke smiled.

"Good answer! And we could become good friends if you don't hurt or touch Kaoru!" Sano smiled putting Kenshin in a headlock and then left, "I hope you don't mind me using the bath, I've been traveling for a while now and I need one."

Kenshin stood there confused rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and walked away searching for something to do.

oooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooooooo

Sano got out of the bath and watched Kaoru train Yahiko. He smiled as he watched Kaoru give orders and Yahiko not wanting to listen. Kaoru had truly grown. Sano always knew that Kaoru was smart, even at a young age, but mainly only because she copied whatever her father said, even though most of the time she didn't know what it meant.

Then Kenshin came along and said, "I'm going to buy more rice, is that alright?"

"Yes," Kaoru said looking at him with soft eyes, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, "Kenshin smiled, "I will!"

Sano could see it, Kaoru really, really, really liked this guy. He knew couldn't stop the forces of what some call "love", and he couldn't stop Kaoru from growing up. But since Kaoru was like a little sister to him, he was going to try. He was going to make sure that Kenshin is totally safe and a good man. Sano was prepared to follow Kenshin.

00000000000000000

Sanosuke followed Kenshin around from a distance. Kenshin wasn't really all that exciting when he was walking, but Sano still wanted to catch something that would prove he was dangerous. Sano was just being the protective brother here. He didn't want Kaoru to get hurt.

Kenshin bought two heavy things of rice, but he was walking away from the place he got rice heard this:

"What do you mean not enough money? This is all I have!" an old woman pleaded.

"I'm sorry, miss," the owner said, "but this is the price it has always been, and I can't change it."

"B…………b…………but!"

"It's ok Miss," said Kenshin, "I'll give you one of mine."

"Oh! Are you sure?"

"Yes, but it is rather heavy!" Kenshin smiled, "How about I carry it back to your house for you?"

"Yes please, thank you young man."

So Kenshin carried the rice back to the old woman's house. Sano watch from afar and rolled his eyes, "Ok, so I got the 'good will' down, let's see how he acts around Kaoru!"

00000000000

Kenshin came home with only one barrel of rice, when he usually comes home with two.

Kaoru went up to him, "Welcome back Kenshin! Oh? Are we running out of money?"

She noticed that there as only one.

"No," Kenshin said, "I'm sorry, but there was an old woman who probably needed it more than us."

"Oh? That's fine," Kaoru said, "We just finished our training and I'll be down to help with dinner in a minute."

"Kaoru, where's Sanosuke?"

"Hm? Well, I'm not sure, I think he's sleeping."

"Will he being staying for a while?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled, "he's think my brother and he'll stay as long as he wants. Why?"

"Well, because I don't think Sano likes me that much."

"Oh nonsense," Kaoru said turning to go change, "I'm sure he does, and if he doesn't he'll get used to you!"

"I hope so," Kenshin whispered to himself.

00000000000

Later on Kaoru was cutting the vegetables and Kenshin was cooking the rice, somehow wherever Kaoru cooked the rice, they'd turn out burnt.

Sano started to watch how watch them from afar again, this time with Yahiko, "So do you like Kaoru really likes this guy?"

"Are you kidding? I don't _think_ I _know _that Kaoru likes this guy!" Yahiko explained.

"Well, do you think Kenshin really likes Kaoru?"

"Hmph! Of course!" Yahiko said, "They are always together, even before I got here! They exchange each other those smiles, and, and everything! I'm tired of it!"

"'Everything'? What do you mean 'everything'!" Sano grabbed Yahiko by the shirt, playing the "protective brother" again.

Yahiko was about to answer, but then they heard the knife that Kaoru was using drop to the floor.

"Oh! Shoot!" Kaoru had cut her finger with the knife.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Kenshin came over.

"Oh, don't worry Kenshin," Kaoru said, "It's just a little scratch."

"No, let me see it," Kenshin took her hand and wiped the blood off on his sleeve and gently kissed her wound, and smiled. Kaoru blushed and smiled also.

"THAT'S IT!" Sano said jumping out from his hiding place, "NO MORE!" He jumped in front of Kaoru.

"Sano!" Kaoru yelled angrily, "He's just helping!"

"DON'T TOUCH KAORU!" Sanosuke ignored Kaoru and glared at Kenshin and got him fists ready to fight.

"I'm only helping!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU'RE THE BATTOUSAI!"

"I told you I'm not the Battousai!" Kenshin defended himself, "I'm Himura Kenshin!"

"How can I trust that!" Sano calmed down a bit, "How can I trust that you will never turn that way again?"

"I…………." Kenshin thought for a bit, there were times where Kenshin wasn't sure if Battousai would come back. "I swear to you, if I hurt Kaoru, or any other innocent person, you may beat me up or even kill me."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru was worried, Kenshin sounded serious.

"Alright! I'll hold you to it!" Sano smirked, "So don't you go wandering off without my say so, okay?"

Kenshin smiled, "Right."

"So, hurry up with this dinner, I'm starving," Sanosuke turned to walk away.

"Sanosuke………….." Kaoru said and ran up to him, "Will you really kill him if he did?"

"Is there a chance that he would?" Sanosuke said still walking.

"No," Kaoru said.

"Then, no," Sanosuke smiled, "I finally realized that you wanted him to be here. That if he's okay in your book, he's okay in mine."

Kaoru smiled "Thank you Sanosuke!"

"Hey, what are big bro's for?" Sanosuke smiled.

"We may not be related, but you sure do act like a relative," Kaoru smiled, "A protective one!"

"You better believe it Jou-chan!" Sanosuke said, "But you're growing up so I'll let you make your own decisions, I'll just be there for you to make the right ones!"

Kaoru smiled and went back to helping Kenshin with the dinner.

"So," Kenshin said, "Do you think he still hates me?"

Kaoru stuck her tongue out and said, "I'm not telling!"

"What?" Kenshin said, "Do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"No, no! Don't do that!" Kaoru started to run.

"Oh, boy, here they go again," Yahiko rolled his eyes, and then yelled to Kaoru and Kenshin, "DON'T MAKE ME GET SANOSUKE!"

They ignored Yahiko and kept laughing. Did they already forget about the protective brother?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

**Well? How was that? I have MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Can anyone give me ideas? Please REVIEW! I need to know you're still reading this story! Please review as a late b-day gift! Because my birthday was of this month, the 5th. And I just turned 20 plus negative 6, or to make it easier 5 plus 9, okay? Hehe, I hope you're good at your math! Well, Until next time**

**Ja ne **


End file.
